Return of the Marauders
by Happy Potter
Summary: After graduating Hogwarts, Harry has a 'normal' life but in one night it all changes when he discovers that the Marauders are alive.
1. Return of James Potter

This is my very first fanfiction so please be good and tell me what you think! I know that are some mistakes in the story and I'm sorry! Anyway, read!

* * *

Return of the Marauders: Return of James Potter

Harry Potter is a normal man, as normal as every wizard. Last year he graduated from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He lives in a small house in Diagon Alley with his friends, Ron and Hermione. Ron is his best friend and Hermione is... well, more than that to him. For seven years Harry has been in love with her, but he just can't imagine that she feels the same. Last year he saved her from his biggest enemy, Lord Voldemort. She kissed him after, but unfortunately Voldemort made a forget spell on her and then he Disapparated. Since then, Harry loves her more than he can imagine, but yesterday he found out that Ron feels the same. After a long day of thinking, Harry and Ron finally decided to tell Hermione what they feel for her, and then let her decide.  
  
"Hermione, I... I mean, me and Ron have something to say to you," said Harry. "Something have been meaning to tell you for a long time."

"Really? What?"

"We... want to invite you to a... quidditch game," said Ron.

"Really? Who's playing?"  
  
"Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb. Look, Ron, if you don't want to do this, just say so," Harry said.  
  
"No, I want to. But I'm scared."  
  
"Then let me do the talking. Hermione," Harry's heart stopped beating. "We love you!"  
  
"WHAT?! What do you mean? And what is with this 'we'? Both of you?"  
  
"Aaaah, yes. We talked yesterday, and decided to ask you which of us you prefer."  
  
"I'm already with Krum."  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron said at the same time.  
  
"That miserable..."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't stop myself. Hermione, he lives four million km far away. How can you be with a person that lives so far away?"  
  
"Love has no edge."  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Look, that's why I don't love you," said Hermione and rushed to her room.  
  
"Harry," said Ron, "Do you understand any of this?"  
  
Harry lifted his shoulders and went to his room with an angry face.  
  
"First Hermione, then you. What's happening to this world?"  
  
The next day, none of them said a word to each other. Ron went to Madam Malkin's to buy a new set of robes, Hermione stayed all day in her room, and Harry went to the Order of the Pheonix for new updates of Lord Voldemort or his Death Eaters. At the headquarters was only Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello, Harry! What's new?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Please, call me Albus, like the others. Well, we have a list of people who Voldemort wants to make Death Eaters, but we already sent Lupin and Tonks to take care of them."  
  
"Can I see the list?"  
  
"Sure, why not? Here," Dumbledore said, handing Harry the list  
  
"On the list, Harry saw many familiar names, such as Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Zacharias Smith, and many others, but Harry's view stopped at one name."  
  
"Krum is on Voldemort's side?"  
  
"Sure. He is in Voldy's side since he came back to life."  
  
"Aaaah... professor..."  
  
"Call me Albus."  
  
"Can I take this list?"  
  
"Well, everyone in this order is depending on it, but why not? I have all my trust in you! You will show it to Hermione?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Harry, what do you know about Voldemort?"  
  
"He is a powerful maniac whose purpose is to become immortal and more powerful."  
  
"Besides that."  
  
"He always knows what the others are thinking. Oh, I see!"  
  
"Well, have fun."  
  
"Thank you, professor."  
  
"Call me Albus."  
  
Back at Diagon Alley, Harry was wondering how to tell Hermione more pleasantly.  
  
"Hermione, Krum is a Death Eater. Actually, he is going to become a Death Eater."  
  
"I know. I came up with the idea. He is going to be a spy for us and send us information about You-Know-Who. Sorry to disappoint you, but Krum is OK."  
  
"But what if Krum is tricking you? What if he is a double agent? What if right now, he is planning to kill you and me and Ron? By the way, where is Ron?"  
  
"At Madam Malkin's. Come on Harry, you are being paranoid. If you will excuse me, I will go to write a letter to Krum. He must be informed."  
  
Hermione left the room, and in that same moment, Harry's scar started hurting him again. A scream confirmed Harry's thoughts. He rushed into Hermione's room and found a note on the bed:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
When you will read this letter, your loved one will have disappeared. If you want to save her, go with your Muggle loving friend to Nocturne Alley, in front of Romulus-Cures and Dangerous Potions, at midnight to meet your doom. If you breathe a word to anyone else, you can say goodbye to your precious Mudblood.  
Yours truly,  
Viktor Krum 

"Krum. I knew it," said Harry, and rushed off to see Ron and prepare for the final countdown.

Ron was at "The Golden Snitch", a new shop where you could buy different quidditch material from broomsticks, to Chuddley Towers T-shirts, to "Quidditch for Centuries". Ron was looking at the new Nimbus 2007.

"Ron, I want to tell you something very important."  
  
"I know. The British Bludgers lost to 600-570 but we did good since last year. Total fiasco. The keeper didn't gain cochins for three months. I don't think he will revive faster this year."  
  
"No, Ron. It's about Voldemort. Oh, pull yourself together, man."

"What has he done now?"

"I can't tell you now. Let's go back to the hotel."

"Why?"

"Because if I tell you here, she... somebody will be murdered."  
Back at the hotel, Harry explained to Ron what happened and finally gave him the letter.

"That sorry excuse of a ..."

"We can't do any good to Hermione by insulting Krum. We need a plan."

"OK. Hm ... Let's see. I know. Go to Hawaii. Harry, it's a trap. If you go there you are going to be killed. Excuse me, WE are going to be killed. Why does You-Know-Who want me there? You're the sacred one. You are the guy from the prophecy.

"I think it has to do with Malfoy. Anyway, we have do be there. It's our only hope to save Hermione. And if she isn't there it's a good chance to get rid of Voldemort."

"Harry, why don't you say You-Know-Who?"

"Because it's stupid. It's just a name. But Ron, what about Hermione? We can't tell the Order of the Pheonix, and we aren't strong enough. The best thing to do is to plan a trap."

"You mean that Muggle thing? Forget it. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is too powerful."

"I meant to lure him in the Order of the Pheonix's hands."

"But I though only you can kill him."

"Indeed, I will. Quick! Take your wand. We have to practice curses."

"Not again!"  
Harry and Ron practiced spells all day. At half past eleven they went to Nocturne Alley with the invisibility cloak to meet with the Dark Lord.

"Harry," said Ron with a frightened voice. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Shut up, Ron. Somebody could hear us."

"Down the street, Harry swore he heard footsteps. His scar exploded and he knew exactly who it was.

"Your highness, are you sure it's a good idea?" said a voice like Krum's.

"The Dark Lord never makes mistakes. We will kill both of them. Too long have I waited this moment. I will get rid of Potter once and for all."

"But I still don't understand why you called Weasley here. What does he have to do with this?"

"It's a wizard duel. He needs an assistant."

"I don't get it. Why is the boy so special?"

"He is his father's son. His father is the only heir of Godric Gryffindor and his filthy mudblood wife was Helga Hufflepuff's heir."

"Lily Potter! But I though her parents were Muggles."

"No. They were Non's. But their daughter escaped the curse."

"Curse?"

"It's no secret that the Hufflepuff family isn't very good at magic, but once in four generations, a witch is born that can do extraordinary things."

"What do you mean, extraordinary?"

"When I killed her, she protected Harry. That protection isn't ordinary for all witches. If that boy survives, he will be more powerful than any witch or wizard."

"What about the heir of Ravenclaw?"

"Who do you think? It's that Muggle and Mudblood loving Dumbledore. If Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore fought against me at the same time, I should have been gone.  
  
"Why are you talking in the past tense?"

"Because Dumbledore is no longer a threat to me. I killed him two hours ago and now I'm going to finish off Potter."

"No!" Harry screamed. "You killed the last person, Voldemort."

"You heard all? Yes, Harry, I killed your precious friend in just ten seconds. Let's see how long you resist. Come on. Bow in front of death. Crucio!"

Harry felt his body explode under the pain, but with his last forces he yelled, "Expelliarmus!"  
Voldemort, surprised by the attack, didn't have time to respond, so he was thrown to the other side of the street.

"Impressive. Your friend wasn't so brave to counterattack. He died a very short death, but I don't guarantee that will happen to you. Avada Kedavra!"

Harry knew exactly what to do...

"Expelliarmus!"  
And for the second time in his life, Harry's wand connected with Voldemort's wand. But now the colors were different. A burst of blue and red lighted his eyes. Voldemort smiled and in few seconds Harry heard a POC! He woke up in a little street with a bunch of houses. Everything was in grey but Harry knew what it was. He had traveled in time through Voldemort's memories. In front of him was a little house and somebody was crying. Harry could see Voldemort in top of the street looking at the same house. He started walking and Harry imagined that house with a dark sign on top.

Voldemort opened the door and James Potter came to him.

"I don't know why you want my child, but stay away from him."

"Who's going to stop me?"

"I am. For too long people were scared of you. Now the time has come to give them the peace they deserve. I will give you ten minutes to get out of my house."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Laughed Voldemort. Harry's chest hair lifted. "YOU, are going to stop the dark lord? I can't wait to see how your face looks when there isn't life in it. Okay, let's do it. I am generous, so I will let you attack first."

"You think I will do what you want? Lily, take Harry and guard him well. I don't know how long I can keep him.

"Touching. But your time is up. Avada Kedavra!"

"Impedimenta!"  
The curses met at the middle and disappeared.

"You fool. By stopping me you will make your situation worse. Avada Kedavra!"  
James didn't have enough time to counterattack. The curse went to him and in the impact, James fainted.

"Noooo!" screamed Harry. "Why didn't you attack? Why?"

"Stupid human. He should have known he can't mess with me," said Voldemort, and went to the other room. "Give me the boy."

"Never. I will never give you Harry," said Lily.

"Then you will die like your husband. Avada Kedavra!"  
And again Harry witnessed how one of his parents died.

"Now I will finish the threat. Avada Ke..."

"Avada Karavada!" The spell hit Voldemort with full power. Harry looked and saw his father with his wand pointed at Voldemort. "You will not die, but it will give Harry time to prepare, so the battle will be equal."

Voldemort, or what was left of him, exited the room and the last image Harry saw was James making Harry's scar with Voldemort's wand.

Another POC! And Harry was back to his own battle.

"You saw that didn't you? Now tell me the story that I have waited so long to hear! How did you survive? But if you don't, your friend is going to die.  
Harry realized he had forgotten Ron. Looking down, he saw Ron bleeding, and Krum pointing his wand at him.

"Well, Harry. Are you going to say or do you want me to torture you?"

"OK. I will tell you. It was Sirius, Sirius Black. I don't know how he got there. Probably someone told him. Perhaps Wormtail."

"Wormtail was being tortured at that time. He couldn't tell anybody. As for Sirius Black, he was at Wormtail's house at the other side of the town. He couldn't be there. You lied and you will pay. Krum, finish him!"

"With pleasure. Ava..."

"Not so fast!" Yelled a person at the other end of the street. Harry looked and couldn't believe his eyes. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and none other than his father were coming to rescue them. "Voldemort, let then go or you will feel the wrath of THE MARAUDERS!"

"But how? How can this be?"

"I told you, you can't kill me and I was right. You didn't kill me, or Lily, or Sirius. Give the girl and go away. We will handle this another time. Give the girl and GO!"

Harry was stupefied. His parents and godfather were alive and for the first time he saw Voldemort scared.

"Krum! Bring the girl. We will let them win this time. But we will meet again."

"I don't doubt that," said James. KRUM! You heard your master. Give me the girl."

"Do as he says. Believe me; even I can't fight all of them."

"Of course." Krum disappeared and appeared in ten seconds with Hermione. "Here she is."

"Hermione!" Yelled Harry and Ron at the same time.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione with tears in her eyes. I should have listened to you. It's my entire fault.

"Touching. Come on Krum. Let's let these hm... people alone. We have bigger fish to fry."

"Oh, Voldemort, in case you're wondering, Dumbledore is more alive than ever."

"WHAT?"

"That's right. Alive and well. Do you think you will beat us? I don't think so?"  
Voldemort Disapparated with Krum. At the look of his face Harry could swear he would blow up in ten minutes.

"Dad ... how did you ... but how ...?"

"Calm down, Harry, I will tell you the whole story from the beginning to the end. But first we will have to get home. Do you stay near Diagon Alley?"

"Aaa... yeah. In a house."

"Good. We will stay there at the moment. Do you mind?"

"No. But we don't have any spare rooms."

"No problem. Are you OK Hermione?"

"Sure. Are you really James Potter?"

"Yes. But like I said, we will tell you all when we arrive."

Harry looked at his father with respect. He was alive and he chased Voldemort. But what was so important? Why had he been hiding all these years?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ...

* * *

I'm sorry for the interuptions but it's the only way I know you will read the next chapters.


	2. Truth and dare

Thanks for the reviews so far. This chapter is kinda boring but it will have a role in the next chapters.

HanyouTony: Yes, I do write in godric's hollow but I don't get many reviews there so I try my work here.

Anyway, here is the next chapter:

* * *

**Truth and dare**

Harry was walking to his home. The same questions were in his mind: "Why? Why has he been hiding all this time? Why hasn't he told me? Is it because Voldemort read minds?"

"Harry, whispered Lupin into his ear, whatever you see or hear today please stay calm. We will take care of everything."

"What do you mean?"

"You will see soon enough."

When they were near the house, a figure appeared. It was small and Harry knew who it was:

"Pettigrew! What are you doing here? Stay back or I will curse you!"

"No need Harry. He is with us."

"Dad! It seems you forgot who is Pettigrew."

"A very good friend. Let's go inside and I shell explain."

Godric's Hollow II (Harry's house) was very quiet that night. As Harry entered that house the light immediately turn on.

"Well ... Hermioune ..." started James.

"Hermione." Corrected Sirius.

"Aaaa ... of course. Sorry Hermioni. As I was saying, you should go rest. You too Ron."

"NO!" yelled Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"Ok, ok. I just thought you would want to let Harry alone. He has suffered enough today."

"He suffered!" Screamed Ron. "What about me? I've been almost killed by a queen, a roof almost fall on me, a dog carried me a km, I've suffered a laughing curse, beat up by the most powerful wizard when he was a chilled and above all, put to five cruciatus curses one after another. Do you think it's easy to suffer that much?"

"Now listen here! How would you like to eat for seventeen years just rats, to live when everybody is saying you're dead? How would you feel if everybody you know looks at you and says to leave because you're disgusting? "

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry.

"Since Voldemort has disappeared, I had to be Prongs."

"Why?"

"Ok. This isn't working. I'll start from the beginning. Eighteen years ago, me, Sirius, Remus and Peter were in the Phoenix Order when we realized there is a traitor."

"Of course. Peter Pettigrew."

"Wrong. It was Severus Snape. He was saying he was a double agent for us. That was half true. He was a double agent but for them."

"But when Harry was in trouble, Snape always saved him." Said Hermione.

"Are you sure? Think hard."

"When I told Snape that Sirius was in trouble he smiled." Remembered Harry.

"What about when Crouch talked to you and Snape didn't let you tell Dumbledore." Said Ron.

"See, Harry? Snape is a double crossing ..."

"But what about Pettigrew?"

"Pettigrew was an agent to us."

"But because of Pettigrew, Sirius was in Azkaban 12 years. How do you explain that?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Leafed James. You really thought Pettigrew did that? Peter doesn't know how to hurt a fly. If you remember right, a person can Apparate and Disappatate. Voldemort wanted to protect his servant after Peter told where we are."

"Aha. What about that?"

"We sent him. We planed all. We faked out death taking the Sorcerer's Stone elixir for immortality for a week. Anyway, as I said, after we figured that Snape is the traitor, we four started the S.A.V.S."

"Oh no, not Spew!" said Ron. "Not again!"

"This has nothing to do with what Hermione did. S.A.V.S. is for Snape And Voldemort Stink. Every one got a mission. Remus had to continue being in the Order, Sirius had to die somehow and become a Death Eater's dog, Peter had to be a double agent and I, well you know what happened to me. I had to be dead so Harry could go to the Dursleys."

"Why?" Asked Harry. "Why did I have to go to the Durleys?"

"Because they can offer you protection."

"Protection! They are the worse case of muggles I ever met!"

"Muggles! You mean you don't know? Oh! Of course you don't know. Petunia Dursley is a pure blood witch. The only disadvantage is that her son is a squib so she had to pretend she's a muggle. I guess the stress is making them nervous and then you came. Nearly the most powerful wizard. No wonder they hate you so much."

"So it's my fault. I put them to hate me. I'm a little devil right?"

"No, Harry, you're not."

"Well, actually he isn't an angel that's for sure.' Said Sirius with a proud note in his voice.

"A ... yes. Of course. As I was saying, all four of us had a mission. Err, you start first Sirius."

"Aaa ... sure. Well after I died, I experienced something familiar with what happened to Voldemort. After that I went to James. He was very happy to see me. It's like he never saw me for 15 years."

"It really was 15 years."

"Oh, right. Well, after I told James the whole story, he made a potion, not like Voldemort's potion, and I was alive again. I transformed into a dog and said goodbye to James. Now nobody was interested in a black dog. I went to my old friend McNair and listened to all his discussions. That blabbermouth said everything was happening with the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

"Oh my god!" Said Peter and Harry realized he forgot about him. "If you're going to say his name so often, I will go to the kitchen to make tea."

"Are you sure?" Asked James.

"Yes, I am quite sure."

He leaved to the kitchen.

"Oh boy, here it comes," said James, "3 ... 2 ... 1."

A bang came from the kitchen that announced some cups were broken.

"What an idiot." Said Hermione.

"He is, isn't he?" Said James with a smile on his face.

"I don't understand why did you accepted him in your group."

"He keeps our feet to the ground."

"But what about professor Lupin."

"Remus! Leafed James. Why do you think we call him moony? You mean to say, Remus, that you never told him you're stories? "

„Well, I'm not proud of what I've done."

„James, can we go back to our stories?" Asked Sirius.

„Sure but let's hear only the important stuff."

„Yesterday, he came with the happiest a man could have. Knowing who is his leader that was very curious. But I found out the answer: Voldemort got the prophesy, all of it."

„When you say all, you mean all?"

„Yes the third part. The part only Dumbledore knows."

„What's that?" Asked Harry.

„The one that says that only by the help of the other two heirs. The heir of Ravenclaw and the heir of Hufflepuff."

„Of course! Voldemort said something about it before we dueled. But he said I'm the heir of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

„Wrong! The Hufflepuff's are born once in four generations. You are half squib Harry."

„But", started Ron," Harry was more powerful than any of our year."

„Indeed. Imagine if he had pure blood of a wizard. He would have been able to destroy Voldemort in a second. The power would have made him evil and hungry like Voldemort."

„So that's how You-Know-Who became bad."

„Ron, for the last time call him ..."

„He doesn't have to do this if he doesn't like it. Let's go back to our story; he tried to kill Dumbledore today but ..."

„Dumbledore always knows what the others are thinking."

„How do you know that Harry?"

„Lucky guess."

„He used the stone's elixir to be immortal and he didn't die."

„He still has the elixir?"

„No. He has the stone. He collaborated with Flamel and made a stone for himself. Thank you Sirius for the story. Aaa... Lupin it's your turn."

„No news from me. The order is becoming really boring."

„Pettigrew is too scared to say anything and as for me, I don't think anyone is interested to hear what an animal has done 17 years."

„So what do we do now?" Asked Harry.

„You will die!" Said a voice behind Harry.

Harry turned around and there he saw Snape with a "don't tell me to do the shopping" look on his face. Harry jumped from his couch and took his wand from his robes. He tried to curse Snape but he was too quick and Harry got thrown to the other side of the room.

„Bad mistake Potter. I always knew you were pathetic and today you proven me. Firstly you come to save you're pathetic mud-blood, after that you're little secret group has been discovered and now you dared to even try to fight me. As a reward I will let you see how you're father dies. Avada..."

„If you think I'm that easy, you're more stupid than I thought. Impedimenta!" Said James with a calm voice. The spells met at the middle and disappeared into thin air. „I don't have time to play with you, Snivellus, so in case you have a message from your master, I suggest you move that smelly but of yours out of Harry's house."

„Stupid wizard. You make the pure blood wizard community a disgrace. I thought you want to know that the Dark Lord is furious at you and that he will come to kill you."

„Oh, no. Look at me. I'm so terrified." Everyone except Snape laughed. „What am I going to do! I know! Wingardium Leviosa! I don't think I want to see you're underwear anymore so you're lucky."

„Stupid mud-blood lover. You're stupid little wife would be better dead!"

Snape didn't finish the sentence and he found himself stuck to the roof. James looked amazed and found out in few seconds that Harry did it.

„Harry!"

"Sorry dad!"

„How many times did I tell you to aim at the heart? The pain is more intensified then. Sorry Snivellus! He's still a kid after all"

„Stupid mud..."

And again Snape's head met the floor

„Now that's better! Good work Harry!"

When Snape finally stopped saying bad words and finally got of the roof, they all went to sleep. Harry couldn't sleep because first, he was too excited and second, he would dream Voldemort and he was afraid he would see his father die.

Finally he fell asleep. He was laughing and Death Eaters were surrounding him. He wanted to attack them but he didn't. Then he looked at two bodies nearby. He knew who they were. He met them from the first day of school. They were always nearby them when he was sad making him cheerful but now they were dead. Harry looked at the empty eyes of Fred and George Weasley.

„Happy Birthday Harry!" Cheered Ron and Hermione.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

* * *

Just so you know they are dead but they still will play a role in the story. Review please! 


	3. Disaster after disaster

I've decided to put some humor into the story. I know this one should be sad but it's Fred and George after all. Anyway thanx for the reviews so far. From this point on there will be humor, action, death eaters, humor, maybe some romance, spells, humor, quidditch and did I mention humor? Anyway, R&R!**

* * *

**

Return of the Marauders: Disaster after disaster

He woke up and saw his friends staring at him. He realized he looked stupid but he didn't care. Without saying anything, he rushed to the kitchen to tell his father what happened but in the kitchen there was someone he didn't expect to see:

"Happy birthday, Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley "I personally came to give you your present"

"Um, Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have something to say to you."

„Speak up, dear!"

"I'm afraid something happened to Fred and George. I'm afraid they're dead."

On Mrs. Weasley's face appeared a note of worry.

"What do you mean they're dead? H... How do you know?"

"I was Voldemort again, he was surrounded with Death Eaters and on the floor were Fred and George."

"Let's go!" said James and one minute later Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and James were at the twins house.

On the floor were indeed, the bodies of Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley made a scream and fainted at the floor.

"Molly, Molly, snap out of it! Come on!" said James.

"What's this screaming about? Can't a ghost have some privacy?"

Harry turned around and saw the twins floating into the room.

"What's up, Harry? You look as if you saw a ghost." Said Fred.

"He does. Actually two. And by the look of it, there's another ghost in the room and this one has skin. Cheers James!" Said George.

"You must be the Weasley twins" Said James.

"In flesh and blood. Well, actually, we were a day ago. We were more colorful you know." Said George

"Yeah, now we look like were dressed to go to a funeral. Our funeral. Now I know why ghosts have a grey color. It will be a shame to go with rainbows when your body is buried." Said Fred

"Not to mention you are more disguised at night!"

"You should have looked in Voldy's face when we spook him."

"That's the first time you said his name." remembered Harry.

"Well, since now were dead..."

"...And Voldy isn't a threat to us..."

"...We thought..."

"... A little chaos in his life is well deserved."

"After all, he did kill us."

"And a bunch of wizards but from the look of it, he didn't succeed very much. By the way, weren't you dead James"

"As you can see, I'm alive and well."

"Really? I wish I could say the same words."

"Mom is going to kill you if she sees you." Said Ron.

"Kill us? You got to be joking. In case you got a new form of blindness, we're already dead."

"What... what's happening... where am I?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Forget what I said, Fred let's run before mom finds a way to kill us again!"

"Oh, hy George. GEORGE!"

"Hy, mom. MOM!

"Don't get smart with me and come on down. I should kill you!"

"Yeah, Ronny mentioned something about it but you're too late. Uncle Voldy was here before you."

"We just love to chat but we have more important things to do."

"Like bothering Snape."

"You will go now where. You can get killed."

"I don't know why but I feel that we're more transparent than we thought we were."

"There are spells that could make you disappear forever. As long as I'm your mother, no such rubbish will be aloud."

"Fred, who invented the expression: till death will bring us apart, wasn't thinking of our mother."

"I agree with Molly. You should first learn to dodge spells. I know just the right person to do that." Said James

"Really? Who?"

"Peeves."

"PEEVES! He wouldn't listen to us even is we would make a pact with the Bloody Baron."

"Let's just say Peeves owes me his life."

"That's not very much is it? He is dead you know."

"I thought Peeves every thing he knows. He will be glad to help you."

"You thought Peeves! So the Half Blood Princes was nothing before you came. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! Harry, I forgot to tell you happy birthday. Because of some... hm ... unexpected things we can't go to the quidditch match. Great Britain vs. Romania. They changed to quidditch kepper with none other than Oliver Wood. We don't need to tickets so I guess you can have them. They are four tickets so I guess you'll take Ron, Hermione and your father." Said George

"I already have my own ticket."

"Good! Then you can take Ginny" said Fred and winked.

"But he likes me." Said Hermione.

"What?" asked Molly, James, Fred and George at the same time.

"Um... I said Ginny's like me. So Harry doesn't like her. Right?"

"Sure!" said Harry.

"Of course." Said Ron.

"That's what I said." Said Hermione

"What do you think she said?" Asked Harry.

"For a minute I thought... never mind. Let's go." Said James.

"We still have an extra ticket."

"Give it to Ginny. Just because you give her a ticket doesn't mean you love her."

The quidditch stadium was just like the last time Harry went there. This time Harry wasn't in the superior lounge. The view was much more clouded from there but with a declouding spell (Clerus!) made by Hermione (of course!), Harry could see what's happening around him.

"Hey, where's dad?" asked Harry.

"Who?" asked Ginny that finally went to the game.

"Long story." Said Harry.

"His father is alive because of the Philosopher Stone." Said Ron.

"Ok, so it's a short story. Meanwhile I still can't find him." Said Harry

"He said we will surely see him at the game. Oh, look, it's starting!" said Hermione.

"Sonorus! Welcome to the 423 quidditch championship. Today the teams are Great Britain and Romania. Because of the even that happened at the last championship this year there aren't any mascots so let's get to the end and present the teams. From the Romania team with red, yellow and blue costumes we have: Naumencu... Andone... Dobre... Stoian... Petrov... Maxim and... Simionov. They are a very good team but let's see if they beat the new Britain team made by: Wood... Johnson... Spinet... Bell... Baggins... Baggins... and the new surprise for today... you know him, you love him, you even cried at his funeral; give a warm welcome to... JAMES POTTER!"

Half of the people got up cheering while the other half started to whisper. Even the Romanians participated at the greet. It looked like his fame went even to Romania.

"What is he doing? The Daily Prophet is going to be all over us by tomorrow." said Harry.

"Let the game begin! The quaffle is at Andone... Dobre... Stoian... Andone... ow! The bludger hit Petrov in the ear just when he wanted to score. Unfourtanatly... I mean fourtanatly he is Ok. Bell takes the quaffle and passes it to Spinet who SCORES! 10-0 to Britain and the quaffle is back at Dobre. With a spin he ditches a bludger and scores!" Harry could notice a disappointment tone in his voice. "The score is equal. Johnson passes the quaffle to Alicia Spinet and she prepares to ... What the bloody hell happened?" Happy looked at Alicia falling down with an enormous speed. It seemed that Petrov 'accidentally' hit her with the bat on the head." The bloody murderers! They should give his life sentence to Azkaban!"

"Lee, will you finish with the comments? She wasn't killed!" said Fudge.

"Right, prim-minister! But is it wasn't for the referee she would have! Back to the game! Bell performs the penalties. The score is now 50-10 for Britain! Let's just hope James caches the snitch soon!"

Harry remembered that his father was playing. James was searching the sky for the snitch as well as Simionov. The weather was indeed cloudy so nobody could see a tiny boll that flies making it more impossible to see. The score was now 100-50 to Romania. Without a chaser, even if the best two players in the world would have played they still couldn't have a chance to win. Now it was 140-50. That dammed Petrov! It's only his fault! 170-50, 180-50, 190-50, 200-50! "Dad what are you doing?" whispered Harry. Suddenly without a warning, James was diving in the air. The snitch was near the ground, 20 feet from him! As he almost caught the snitch, it disappeared. For a moment everyone thought that James caught it but an open hand with nothing in it made it clear it wasn't in his hand. He went to the Baggins brothers and whispered something that made the smile. The score was 220-60. After they talked, the Baggins brothers made a wonderful job and ten minutes later, with a quaffle entering the Romanian goal post, the score was 250-110. Now if he only catches the snitch the Britain quidditch team wins! But James wasn't interested in finding the snitch as much as Simionov. Since that incident, he was more active not letting the Romanians score either by blocking their path or by giving tips to the players. When Katie scored the 11 goal for Britain, James took from his pants a tiny gold boll. It was the snitch! It seemed that when the dived, he caught it in his wardrobe and when the watchers were watching the game, he hid it. The Q.U.A.B.B.L.E. members took the snitch for analysis. The members confirmed that was the snitch. The national British quidditch team won! It seemed that nothing could disturb the joy!

"So Potter, how does it feel to have your father back? I know he is a stupid git but I guess you're proud of his. Tell me, did you cry like a baby when you found him or did you fainted for the million time? No, wait, you kissed his feet didn't you Potter?"

Behind Harry was Draco surrounded by his two gorillas: Crabbe and Goyle.

"No Draco, I didn't fait or cried. We celebrated by making jokes about you and your father. And if you want to know, I didn't kiss his feet because it remained me of your face." Finished Harry and everybody laugh.

"You'll pay for that Potter! You insulted my life and I value it."

"Really? Are ten cnutes enough?"

"You miserable..."

"Continue Malfoy. What, bludger got your tongue? I'm a miserable what?"

Draco started to laugh at the same time as Crabbe and Goyle.

"He's bloody crazy, that's what he is." Said Ron.

"I don't think so, when You-Know-Who was in my head, I could hear his thoughts." Said Ginny.

"He doesn't need a body. He's got one already, even if it is ugly." Said Hermione "What do you think Harry? Harry! Where did he go?"

Harry left to have a better look of what happening. He too felt the joy of Voldemort and with seconds passing he felt the pain grow. That only means that he's coming.

"Who's crying?"

"Who's yelling?"

"Who's dieing?"

These questions followed Harry too the exit. He spotted hundreds of Dementors coming and then yells sounded in the tribunes. Death Eaters were coming from nowhere and in the middle of the quidditch stadium a man with a pale face, red eyes and an angry face was pointing to him. People everywhere were screaming and fighting, Dementors were fifty meters far, Voldemort was shooting green light from his want, people were falling dead both Death Eaters and innocents.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" yelled Lee just when he was fainting.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

That sucks! The next chapter will be a battle. There will be also some humor. Review please! 


	4. The second war has begun

Come on people, tell me what you think of my work! If you don't like it: good! If you like it better! Just please review so I'll know that my writing doesn't suck (or does it?) Preeety Pleeease! 

**

* * *

Return of the marauders: The beginning of the end**

Harry watched Voldemort from the darkness. He wasn't doing anything. It seemed he only came to enjoy the deaths just like he went to a picnic. Confident that Voldemort wouldn't attack, Harry jumped in the middle of the fight. Since he heard the prophecy, Harry had better confidence in himself so he started to fight with five Death Eaters at a time. The power he inspired encouraged others and in no time they were gaining terrain. Viewing this he yelled to the Death Eaters:

"Fight Potter with every inch of your miserable powers and those who fail will suffer!"

They listened because they immediately surrounded Harry. His power was fading quickly. He couldn't fight all of them whatever the prophecy said.

"Cheers Harry!" said Ron. He just apparated near Harry when he sensed he was in trouble. Ginny and Hermione followed his advice. Though his power was less used, he was still weak.

"I can't fight much longer. I'm going to faint."

"Oh, no you won't Harry Potter! If you faint were lost!" said Hermione.

"But I don't have any power anymore"

"How's this for a stimulant?" said Hermione and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Hermione! You could have just hugged him!" said Ron with an angry face.

The fact that Hermione kissed him and the idea that Ron was jealous made him seem better. He made a stupefy spell that stunned three Death Eaters.

"You idiots!" screamed Voldemort "You're letting them win."

Though Harry was happy by this conclusion it was far from the truth. The Death Eaters he stunned were back by their mates. They didn't have authorization to kill and the Death Eaters didn't care of the law. They were outnumbered. Nothing could get worse!

"Harry, you better have a happy memory in your head because we really need it now." Said Ron.

Harry had forgotten about the Dementors. Their arrival was a major disadvantage. He remembered the moment he saw Sirius, James and Lupin alive.

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled Harry and his patronus went out of the quidditch pitch. He knew he couldn't keep them forever but at least hold then till the Order arrives.

"Nice stag Harry!" said James "But I think this is my line of work. Expecto Patronum!"

A dragon came out of James wand. It flew next to the stag and started to burn Dementors. They went back some meters and waited for the patronuses to fade.

"That's nasty! Harry listen to me! Leave the Dementors to me. You go and help your friends."

He didn't notice that his friends left him. Ron and Ginny were facing Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, Hermione was fighting Nott and McNair, Oliver was hurting Krum, Angelina and Katie were protecting Alicia from Pansy and Bellatrix and Lee who woke up was fighting Lucius Malfoy and someone that Harry had seen before. Hundreds of people who Harry didn't know also were fighting, once in a while someone died. Harry couldn't imagine if someone actually he knew died. Speaking of the dead...

"Well George, it looks like we arrived not a minute too late. Cheers guys! We thought we should check the quidditch match results but it looks that not all agree on the results. Darn cheaters! Hey, George, we got stuff to do and people to bother. I think we should go first to our best friend Mr. Malfoy."

"I don't agree! Snivellus has been through our sufferance and we should repay him being where he suffers."

"Agree! And with that we also see Lucius Malfoy. Hey, Lee, how are you doing?"

"Harry, you should go help Ron. It looks like he needs it." Said James.

Ron was attacked by the Tarantallegra curse. He yelled "Stupefy!" and hit Crabbe. Draco and Goyle took him to recover leaving a few swears behind.

"Thanks Harry! I don't know how to dance so this is like the Crucio curse to me."

"Where is Ginny?"

"She went to protect Alicia. What is that sound?"

Harry heard a yell. It was Cedric dieing. The Dementors were lose. James came to them. He was definitely weak. He said that the Dementors received reinforcements and that they were about 1000 and then he fainted.

"Why do they always have to faint? Stupefy!" yelled Ron pointing to a Death Eater.

"Ron, the Dementors will be here soon. We need a plan."

"So why are you asking me this? Hermione is the one with plans and powerful spells. I'm the one that runs away screaming 'mommy'!"

"So where is she?"

"I saw her last time in the locker room fighting Krum." Said Ron smiling.

Harry arrived at the right time. Hermione was hit by the leg locker curse and Krum was preparing to make the avada kedavra curse.

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry and hit Krum making him unconscious.

"Thanks Harry! I own you one."

"Than you can help me. The Dementors almost arrived but the Order isn't here yet. I need a way to even the odes.

"The stupefy charm doesn't work so we need a way to make them unconscious."

"How?"

"Whack them in the head. Au! His stupid ball case."

"Hermione! You're a genius!"

"Don't make fun of me! I didn't see it while I was walking that's all."

"No! I mean you're a genius! The ball case has two bludgers remember? There got to be more for backup somewhere. We take the bats, free the bludgers and send them to Death Eaters. Do you remember how to fly?"

Hermione mumbled something about how she preferred to stupefy than to fly.

"Search the balls. I'll go notify those who can fly on a broom."

Soon Harry gathered Ron, Ginny, Lee, the Romanian and British quidditch team, he found Cho, even Neville accepted to help.

Harry, James, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were to start before the bludgers are relished and the others to come after. Harry didn't fly for a year. The sky was bleu, the wind was called, green light was surrounding him. Green light was surrounding him!

"What's happening?"

"They're shooting at us. They petrified everyone else. We can't do it Harry!" said Ron.

"Ow, yes we can! I'm not the youngest quidditch player in my generation for nothing." Said Harry and took of.

"Harry where..."

Hermione didn't finish the sentence. Harry was going with an amazing speed to the stunned kids. He yelled "Enervate!" and all revived.

"Harry, how did you bloody do that?"

"I don't know Ron. I never knew I hade it in me till now."

"You hoped Harry and this is the real magic." Said James" Look! They did it!"

20 bludgers were flying in the air. The rest of the flyers came and the hunt started. Soon they had left unconscious half of the Death Eater though many of them had wounds.

"We're winning! Au!"

"What's wrong Harry?" asked James.

"He's happy. Voldemort is happy."

"Why is he happy? We're winning and he's loseing! Ha!" said Ron.

"Dementors! They passed threw the charms."

Hundreds of Dementors filled the stadium. People were screaming. All the D.A. members helped out but it was very exhausting. Most of them fainted at the second summoning. Harry didn't know what to do.

"What to do?" asked Harry.

"Harry, remember when you woke up the quidditch players with the enervate charm? Can't you do it again?" asked Hermione.

"I'm much to weak. We need Dumbledore."

A sound filled the stadium. A bird was approaching the stadium and had a had in his beak.

"Fawkes!"

Fawkes went to Harry and handed him the sorting had. Out of nowhere a sword appeared the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Bingo! This sword doesn't need power. Try it." Said James.

Harry waved the sword and yell "Expecto Patronum!". A giant stag came out of Harry's sword. He cleared the area for a limited time.

"Harry quick yell 'Inverto corpus patronus."

"Inverto corpus patronus" said Harry and a itch covered his body. He started to float to the stag and few seconds later he united with the stag.

"No way" whispered Ron.

Harry had compete power of his patronus and nothing could hurt him. He breathe fire to the Dementore and they caught fire making a horrid sound. After that those Dementors disappeared. The others understood and hid so he couldn't see or touch them. The patrons disappeared and Harry fell on the grass.

"Harry are you OK?" asked Hermione worried.

"He's just weak. He'll recover. Meantime continue fighting. Some Death Eaters started to gain conscious." Said James.

It was helpless. Without Harry they couldn't hold on much longer.

"What do we do?" asked Ron.

"Somebody needs to move Harry so he could be safe and we can go up again." Said James" Fred! George! We need you!"

"What's wrong mate?"

"Can you move Harry near the big torch? Nobody can get there. And be careful! He's recovering."

"Sure. Oh look George! He's sleeping like a baby! I wonder what he's dreaming."

Harry was indeed sleeping. He was watching the battle. Seeing the Death Eater recover he felt happy but in the same time angry. He started to speak to the man near him.

"Krum, bring the mud-blood. It's time to make Potter suffer. I feel that he came to me again. Let's let him see how his girlfriend is killed by him."

"Yes Dark Lord."

Harry couldn't suffer any longer. He had to stop Voldemort from killing Hermione. By the distance he could see how Krum was approaching Hermione. Krum sent a red light to her but she used the shield charm. He knew he couldn't recover any time and Krum just managed to petrify her. He had to stop him. He was using all his energy to take control but nothing was happening.

"Think of a happy feeling" thought Harry and Hermione appeared in his mind. She was kissing Harry last year while she fainted. Then Krum appeared in front of him with Hermione on his arms.

"Very well Krum! You will be reworded. Now watch Potter while your friend dies! Avada... Now!"

Harry succeeded. He didn't let Voldemort kill her. He pointed the wand to Krum. Now he was Voldemort. He can do unforgiving spells.

"Avada..." but he stopped because Krum realized the danger and Disapparated.

"Potter!" yelled Voldemort"Get out!"

Voldemort was taking control. All he needed to do is take Hermione to a safer place.

"Enervate!" said Harry and Voldemort took full control. "Die mud-blood! Avada Kedavra!"

But it was too late. Hermione was gone. The spell hit Goyle senior and he died.

"Blast you Potter! You lost me a Death Eater. You will pay! Avada Kedavra!" yell Voldemort pointing to Neville occupied with Nott.

Harry didn't have much time. He woke up. His scar was bleeding but he didn't care. He had to rescue Neville.

"Accio firebolt!" said Harry and jumped on the broom. He was ditching green lights with the speed of light. He arrived before the curse hit Neville. Being on the other side of the quidditch pitch, the curse was slow and didn't arrive yet. He yells "Protection!" and the shield rejected the curse.

Only then Harry realized he did the summon and the shield without a wand. He was so weak but he had to fight. Dementors started to approach again. He looked for the sword but it wasn't anywhere. He had to depend on his wand. He took it and he yell with all his forces "Expecto Patronum!" but this time the stag didn't appear. Instead a phoenix came and he spoke with the voice of Dumbledore.

"Harry, I give you my patronus because he is more strong. He will not disappear so fight. Don't care about the Dementors. Fawkes and Moltres will take care of them."

"Moltres!" thought Harry "Where did I heard this name before?" but the answer came to him immediately. In the sixth year when Hermione asked the question about the Chamber of Secrets, Binns was teaching about the history of Phoenixes. He said that a phoenix named Moltres by his wings on fire was the only bird that does not die transforming into ashes but lives thousands of years killing the bad with the simple sound. He had to clear the way before innocent dies. Fortunately nobody was in his way and Moltres had clear path to the Dementors. What Harry saw was amazing: Moltres starting to sing, ten Dementors caught fire transforming from the dark hooded figures to big red flames. They even started to scream, Harry almost fell of the broom although a patronus was guarding him.

A scram filled the air and Harry remembered he was in the middle of the battle. He saw a green light approaching Katie and hitting her on the chest. He flew as fast as he could to catch and kill the Death Eater. It was Crabbe senior and because he was angry for the lose of his friend; he blamed Katie because he was stunned by her. With a simple swish of his wand he yelled "Avada Kedavra!", and Crabbe died.

"Harry, what have you done!" cried someone.

It was Hermione. She was crying because Harry will go to Azkaban but he didn't care. Katie was his friend. He even dated her two years ago during the attacks to Peeves. He couldn't forgive himself if Katie's death wasn't revenged.

"Sorry, Hermione but I had to do it."

"Sorry to interrupt chit-chat but we got a battle." Said James who came "Harry, the Order isn't going to come any soon. We need the Marauders. Go to the locker room and search for my mirror. Call Sirius. Remus and Peter are with him. Tell them to come as fast as they can. Go!"

The locker room was empty. Harry was relieved he got a break from all the fighting. He found the mirror and called Sirius. Sirius's face appears.

"What's up Harry?" asked Sirius.

"There is an attack at the Quidditch Stadium. Dad said we need the Marauders."

"I understand." Said Sirius and he's face disappear.

Harry just noticed he wasn't alone anymore. He turned his back and in front of him were Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hello, Potter!" said Draco and Harry noticed a deep note of hate in his voice "I guess you feel good now. Crabbe and Goyle's fathers died because of you. I promise that you will suffer. Crucio!"

Draco's spell hit him directly in his heart. He couldn't suffer the pain. He will go insane like the Longbottoms. "No!" said Harry "I'm going to let them win!"

He rose up half an hour later recovering from the shock. His face was spreading power. Draco hit him again but the curse rejected into a shield. Draco tried again but with no success. Suddenly he found himself in the air trying to survive. He was furious at Draco for what he did. Crabbe and Goyle tried to help him but they were stunned. Draco's face started to bleed but nobody could tell because he was chocking and took a different color.

"Tell me Draco, how does it feel to suffer? My ex-girlfriend died today because of one of you and guess what? I killed him. The same thing I will do to you!"

"Harry, please no! Please let me live! I beg you!"

"You Death Eaters have no heart. You kill people but when your life is in danger you cry. You're disgusting! I should do humanity a favor and kill you!"

"Please no! Please forgive me!"

"FOGIVE YOU! WHY SHOULD I? YOU HAVEN'T FORGIVED OTHERS!"

"I'm sorry! Believe me! I'm so sorry! I will do anything!"

"THEN BRING KATIE BACK ALIVE!"

"I can't do that!"

"Then why should you live? You only make trouble!"

"Harry, I promise I won't kill anymore!"

"Too late! It's time to die!"

"Harry NO!"

James arrived at the right time. Seeing Harry isn't coming, he got worried and went to check up on him. It was a good thing he did.

"Harry don't"

"Why? He made my life a hell. You weren't at Hogwarts to see what he did to me! Actually you weren't anywhere when I needed you! Why this secrets? What have I done to deserve this?"

"Harry, I know you're suffering..."

"Suffering? Ha! That's an easy way to put what I'm feeling. But I guess you don't know, do you?"

"You're wrong! You think I didn't suffer seeing you grow without me? You think my life was a joy? You only know how I was in school but you don't know how I really was! Let me tell you! When I had five years my grandparents died because of me! I was a spoiled brat and I went in the town! The wizard Grindelwald was in power. When my grandparents realized I was gone they came to rescue me! I was attacked by him but they came to rescue me by dieing to save me! My sister was the most beautiful woman in school. Everybody loved her including Nott. On my suggestion she went out with him and got killed by Voldemort! You were just born when Voldemort was at full power! I begged my parents to come and see you but what happened? They were murdered! And let me tell you the latest thing! Have you wondered why your mother isn't here? BECAUSE SHE IS CRAZY! A killing curse is a hundred cruciatus curses at the same time. I barely survived with my brains intact but your mother was too fragile. Even with the elixir not many survive. Now she is in Saint Mungle. Why? Because of me! I suggested that we should risk our life for the prophecy and because she loved me, she agreed. Now because of me she can't figure what 11 is! How is that for sufferance?"

James stopped yelling and cried. Harry was truly sorry for making his dad go threw this. He never knew what happened to his father. He thought he was a stupid boy who thought life was a joke. Draco was forgotten on the floor. After he heard that, the pain stopped and he let him go. Now he was trying to help James. Half an hour later, a note of joy sounded from the battle location. The Marauders arrived!

"Harry let's forget what happened here! Let's go out there and fight and if death decides to take one of us we have to promise we will continue fighting. Is that clear?"

"Yes!"

Harry went to help the others. Why was Dumbledore so late? Why wasn't he there? With the help of the Marauders, Harry started to fight with more energy than before.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Like I said, please review so I'll know if I should continue or not.

P.S. I noticed I didn't put a disclaimer so here goes: I don't own Harry Potter neighther other caracters. Not even the Romania Quidditch Team. They are the names of some classmates.


	5. Attack at Hogwarts

Hey guys(and girls)! Here's another chapter of RETURN OF THE MARAUDERS! As I'm sure, many of you noticed the similarity to the title Return of the King (one of the three novels in the series "Lord of the Rings" wrote by J.R.R.Tolkien). In the next chapters the wolds might colide(although I didn't decide to do that for sure, it's just an ideea). For those who haven't had the pleasure to read it, I strongly advise you to do it the fast as you can. Also the book before the "lord of the rings" known as The Hobbit is a good read. I had the pleasure to read it not many days ago. Anyway, let's return to our story:**

* * *

**

Return of the Marauders: Hogwarts attack

That very same day, before Harry even woke up, Dumbledore was at his desk at Hogwarts, listening to the Marauders story. After Sirius finished, Dumbledore looked at his wand and said:

"I was afraid this will happen. Because of Snape, Voldemort now knows our plans and the worst part is that he knows only Harry, me and the heir of Hufflepuff will kill him. We need to know who is the other heir to finally destroy him. Unfortunately, if Lily wasn't hm... psychical disturbed, we would have gone to Voldemort and finish him. I'm afraid that we will discover to late who the heir is. Voldemort will not hesitate to attack as long he has the power. If it weren't for you, Sirius, I would have been dead by now. Lucky thing I made my own stone. But there isn't time to discuss. Voldemort will soon launch a full scale attack on Hogwarts and when that happens, we need to be ready. Go notify the..."

Sirius didn't find out who he had to notify because McGonagall entered Dumbledore's office with a horrified face.

"Dumbledore! You-Know-Who has won the giants, goblins and the worst: gargoyles. They are attacking Hogsmade and soon will arrive to Hogwarts."

"I knew it. He didn't lost time. McGonagall, go threw the secret passage way that Harry used and bring all the people are left behind. Go as fast as you can. We need the more wizards we can. Sirius, take Fawkes and write a note to the Order, tell them to come with brooms. The ground isn't safe anymore. Lupin, take this potion, go through the Wiping Willow and drink it. You will transform into a werewolf and notify your friends, you know what I'm talking about. Peter, go and alarm the other professors, then go to Peeves and tell him to prepare for the battle. I'll tell you later, just go!"

After everyone was gone, Dumbledore took a mirror and yell "Beaxbatons", the face of Madam Maxime appeared on it.

"Dumbleeedorrr! Why have you called me so early?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you but we need your students and teachers. Voldemort has launched an attack on Hogwarts. We need your help. Bring Karkaroff too if he's there. If he denies, tell him about the pact we have done many years ago. Also, alert Ms. Delacour! We need her power."

"We will do all we can! Don't worry, 'Ogwarts is safe!"

"I hope you're right! I really hope you're right!" said Dumbledore and Madam Maxime disappeared.

One hour and a half later, McGonagall entered the room practically running. She went to Dumbledore and spoke with a disturbed voice:

"Nobody wants to help us. They all are terrified and Disapparate to Florida. They don't care if their houses are destroyed by giants. Dumbledore, what will we do?"

"Don't fear. I didn't expect them to come. Nobody even stands up to enemies these days. I told Sirius to call the Order. They should be coming any time now. Do you know where's Harry?"

"James had a game today. I think they went with him. Poor Molly lost the twins today."

"That's very sad news. They would have help us with the battle. Have you seen Hagrid?"

"No. He should have been in Hogsmade today to bring the supplies for the first term. I hope he's okay."

"Hagrid will survive. There is another two hours till they arrive. Turn on the WWN. I want to know how we've done."

"I don't know how you can be so calm." But McGonagall turned it anyway. Lee's voice sounded from the enchanted box:

"The score is now 250-100 for the Romanians. Bell passes to Johnson who passes right back. If only Alicia was here!..."

"Hm! It seems the Romanians have already fouled one of our chaser."

"Bell ditches a bludger, she approaches the goal, Come on, Katie... SHE SCORES! Katie Bell scores! Come on Potter, catch the snitch. What is he doing? I can't believe it! James Potter has caught the snitch and now he's declaring it! BRITAIN WINS! "

"Lee is such an immune commentator!" joked Dumbledore smiling.

"I knew James would do this! He hasn't changed at all!" said McGonagall.

"Today's match has been sponsored by Headshire, every color cauldron. If you want your cauldron to assort with your house color, buy Headshire cauldrons. Special edition this week with colors that change by your choise!"

"Well there's nothing to listen anymore. I'll shut it dow..."

"Wait!" said Dumbledore raising his finger.

"We would also like to thank... what in earth? What's happening? Why is everybody crying? Who are these men?"

"Stupefy!" said another voice on the radio.

"No! Go away. You-Know-Who is here! WE"RE BEING ATTACKED!" yelled Lee and nothing else was heard except spells and other yells.

"Turn it of."

McGonagall turned of the WWN and looked at Dumbledore scared.

"What are we going to do? Potter is there and so is You-Know... Oh, Voldemort. They need help!"

"Harry will do just fine. Remember that he was put to more difficult situation last year. He was kidnapped by Death Eaters but because of Ms. Granger, he survived. Anyway I should send Fawkes and Moltres to help him."

Sirius and Peter just entered the room. They were happy as much as the situation granted them.

"The Order is approaching and so is the Beauxbatons carriage. Even the Durmstrang ship is coming."

"So Karkaroff understood. Do the giants are coming."

"Unfortunately, yes. In an hour they're here. Do you think we'll win?"

"Alas, no." said Dumbledore and on everybody's faces a shadow came.

"What do you mean 'no'? We've got thousands of powerful wizards and they are just hundreds of idiots of giants and trolls. Only the gargoyles are a menace."

"May I remind you that only if ten wizards unite can stun a giant and there goes our advantage. The trolls are powerful to and the gargoyles can't be cursed. Not many of us will survive. If only Lupin will help us we might still have a chance."

"Where is he?"

"I gave him a potion of full moon. He will transform into a werewolf. In the Shrieking Shack are hundreds of wolfs prepared for these occasion. Lupin will be their leader and together will kill the gargoyles and trolls. But I don't think he will be here soon."

In the hall a sound alerted the arrival of the schools. Both Madame Maxime and Karkaroff came in Dumbledore's office with a terrified look.

"Dumbleeedorr, you never said it was that serious. There are so mannny!"

"Yeah. Maxime called me and practically begged me to come. I wasn't going to come but she reminded me of... something."

"Dumbledore!" said Tonks entering the room, giving a short look to Lupin."We came as fast as we could. Kingsley was hurt but he survived. It's just a small wound but by the look of he's face, you can think he'll die. I don't know how in earth did he became an Auror. Who are these?"

"Tonks, let me introduce you to Olympe Maxime, headmistress of Beauxbatons and Igor Karkaroff former-headmaster of Durmstrang. Madam Maxime, Karkaroff, this is Nymphadora Tonks.

"Call me Tonks. Dumbledore, I just remembered why I came. The giants are here and preparing to battle!"

"Great bludger! I didn't expect them for another hour." Shouted Dumbledore and left the room.

"So, your name is Nymphadora" smiled Karkaroff.

"Tonks if you want to live. By the way, Igor is a strange name. Weren't you Frankenstein's slave?"

Karkaroff showed his yellow teeth and hatred was reading all over his greasy face. They would have dueled if Dumbledore didn't come opening the door without looking at his wand.

"They are here. Tonks, Lupin, go to the doors and shut them tight. Sirius, Peter, go to the balconies and stop them with all means possible. Maxime, go with miss. Delacour to the windows and putt her to sing. Her power will drive crazy many trolls. Karkaroff, take Madame Maxime's students and bring them to the Great Hall. Minerva, go and bring the teachers and ghosts to the main entrance."

It's a good thing the teachers came because Tonks and Lupin didn't keep them much locked. The battle has started with victims on both sides. With the help of McGonagall, the students were transfigured into some kind of giants; they all had earmuffs because of Fleur who sang kipping most trolls outside school. Sirius and Pettigrew were shooting petrifying spells at gargoyles without success because they transformed back in a minute. Peeves and the other ghosts were dropping stones on the giants. Although they were much less, the Hogwarts staff was wining. In few hours, the giants were killed one by one. And good timing, cause Fleur was losing her voice. The trolls were to many so the staff had to hide in the Great Hall. By then, hundreds of students were hurt but none killed. Madam Pomfrey was exhausted. Even Sirius was hurt and taken to Dumbledore's office were all the patients were taken. He had recovered fast and 'Poppy' went to bring the new injured. Sirius was walking in the room when his name was called. He looked in the room but nobody was there. He remembered about his mirror looked at it. Harry's face appeared.

"What's up Harry?" asked Sirius.

"There is an attack at the Quidditch Stadium. Dad said we need the Marauders."

"I understand." Said Sirius and he went to tell Dumbledore.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore succeeded to stabilize things. Because Fleur wasn't singing anymore, they took of the earmuffs. They could talk now to make plans. They all were in the grat hall, exhausted from the fight. Sirius was puzzled. Why were they doing nothing. Dumbledore seemed to read his mind and responded:

"Lupin and the other werewolves are killing the gargoyles. The trolls were scared and went to hide in the forest. Why are you here?"

"Harry and James need help. They want the marauders."

"And we'll give him more than that. Now that the giants and gargoyles are gone, we can give you the order. The rest will continue fighting but we will come as soon as we can. Lupin will also come as soon as he can. He's a little... busy now.

"But we can't disapparate now! Some trolls are in the castle and can attack us every minute."

"Leave them to us. We will distract them and you will go in the forest. The Hogwarts magic doesn't affect that place. I don't think that the ones in the forest will give you much trouble. Oh, here is Remus. Did the hunt go well?"

"Yes, very well. We got a few deaths but only real wolfs."

"Good. We had a call from Harry."

"What is he doing?"

"You know: chilling, killing, the quidditch stadium was attack by death eaters and possibly Dementors." Said Sirius with a serious tone.

"Than why are we here? Let's go!"

Soon, Lupin, Sirius, Pettigrew, Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, Mundungus and other fifteen people went to the forest. Little did they know what will happen to them.

As they entered the forest, a horn was heard all over the forest. From all the places, goblins and trolls rose up. It seemed Voldemort expected them to leave so he covered the forest with his allies. They were outnumbered by hundreds and didn't have any chance to live. They were still on Hogwarts grounds so disapparateing didn't help. With little chances of surviving, they took out their wands and started to curse. Sirius and Lupin were practically in a contest of who kills the most.

"I've killed 25 so far, how about you?" said Sirius

"Could be better. 20, no wait! Dilario! 21!" said Lupin disappointed.

"I only have 15!" said Pettigrew looking at the ground ashamed.

"That's all right! You killed a pretty big troll at number six. That counts three, no four!" said Sirius.

"That's not fair! I killed big ones myself but I didn't over count!" said Lupin.

"Lupin, you know Peter! If he thinks he's unworthy of us, he'll suicide himself." Whispered Sirius. "How are you doing?"

"30 and a troll that seems to recover."

"That doesn't count. Oh, look!" said Sirius and started to shoot at a six-headed troll. Finally the troll was killed but Lupin wasn't impressed.

"That still counts as one!"

"No way! He had six heads. That is a six whatever you say!"

"Yeah but he had two feet! It was only one person!"

"Oh, fine! But you're cheating!"

"I'm cheating! You were the one that said a six headed troll is like six persons. Wait a minute. Dilario!" said Lupin pointing at a goblin "Ha! 34!"

"I have 40!" said Sirius.

"Minus 5" mumbled Lupin.

"What was that?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing." Said Lupin "I just said you are a cheater." Mumbled again Lupin.

"You know, I should tell you about Kreacher one of these days. You might know him."

"Oh would you stop fighting for a minute and look at Peter!" said Tonks furious.

Peter was suffering on the ground. He was crying and his robes were ripped.

"Poor thing!" said Lupin sad "It's only your fault!" said Lupin turning back at Sirius.

"Me! You're the one that started this fight! If you were fair..."

"Oh, will you guys calm down and think about your friend?" said Tonks turning her back and running to Peter to comfort him.

"Don't look now Remus but Peter is stealing your girlfriend." Joked Sirius.

"O, stop being such a baby! He's not stealing her... I mean, she's not my girlfriend" said Lupin and blushed a second later.

"Moony and Tonks sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G"

"Shut up!" yell Lupin furious but looking at Tonks to see if she heard the conversation. Luckily or unfortunately as Sirius pointed out, Tonks was still talking to Peter.

"I going to help her... him." Said Lupin.

"Oh, prince charming is going to help his princes! That's so romantic!" said Sirius behind but not that loud so Lupin couldn't hear.

Lupin found out that a rock from one of the trolls hit him in the chest and above all, his Death Eater mark was hot because of some strong feeling Voldemort had. That was the moment when Harry's power was at maximum.

Meanwhile the trolls were approaching more and more. Sirius and Lupin were again fighting with trolls but with no success. A sound came from the forest and Bane, Firenze and the rest of the centaurs came to help them. Together they killed half of the trolls and the rest ran. They thanked each other and continued their path. Arriving in the middle of the forest, they Disapparated to the quidditch stadium not without fights.

"56" said Lupin.

"59" said Sirius.

"minus 5 is 54" said Lupin.

Finally with the help of Tonks, Lupin and Sirius stopped arguing because they didn't want to upset "Peter's girlfriend" like Sirius said much to Lupin's fury.

They Apparated in the middle of the quidditch pitch and started fighting and everybody cheered.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Oh, yeah, I forgot, is there somebody a Beta Reader? I had one on MNI(mugglenet interactive) but since the site is suspended, I can't ask him to do it.

**Oh, btw: I don't own Harry Potter(darn!) or any other caracters. They all belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling and it's a good thing because she doesn't go killing everybody like me(except for James, Lily, Bertha Jorkins, Frank, Cedric, Sirius and a houndred Muggles)**


End file.
